1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to physical exercise apparatus for use in developing human muscles, and in particular to a weight guide for use in such apparatus.
2. Prior Art
The human body has a substantial number of muscle groups and in the past various types of mechanical exercise equipment have been used to increase both muscular strength and size. Some of these have involved the use of weights, and such usage would normally entail some form of guidance structure for such weights. However, there are certain disadvantages in some of the systems that have been used in the past.
One such structure has utilized a pair of vertical rods with a pulley-guided cable therebetween, the cable leading to an uppermost plate or weight, the plate having a pair of bronze bushings receptive of the vertical rods. Normally such rods are plated and are oiled, thereby producing resulting dirty oily rod surfaces.
Another structure has utilized a pair of vertical rods which have confronting channels facing toward each other. In this structure, individual weights have bearing material which engages the outer surfaces of the channels. Thus every weight needs a pair of bearing surfaces. With this arrangement there tends to be wear and tear on the vertical channels resulting in a sticky movement.